Captain, My Captain
by Stelra Etnae
Summary: "...What do you mean you have no idea where we're going!" A 50-sentence challenge with the Roger Pirates.


_**I wanted a quick project to get me back into the swing of writing, so I decided to take on a 50 sentences challenge! This prompt list was taken from the livejournal 1sentence community, theme set Beta. Hope you like it!**_

* * *

 **Sarcasm**

Life aboard the Oro Jackson was boring – about as boring as free-falling down from a sky island after going up via a Knock-up Stream could be.

 **Wonder**

Roger had always greeted every day with an almost child-like wonder – it made them want to try seeing the world through his eyes, that true experience of beauty.

 **Walking**

Roger had never been one to walk; when he moved, he ran with all his might – it was part of what made so many of them follow him.

 **Jump**

No one said it aloud, but if their Captain asked them to jump, they would each ask how high.

 **Nowhere**

"What do you mean you have no idea where we're going!?"

 **Quiet**

If there was one thing that Rayleigh missed the most, it was the sound of Roger's laughter ringing through the ship.

 **Solitary**

It wasn't too bad being alone; after all he had started out alone as well, just him and the sea; it wasn't lonely, he told himself.

 **War**

It all started with a strategically placed banana peel that sent a freshly baked apple pie right into Shanks' face.

 **Balloon**

The second incident was a balloon filled with soap water, sugar and a ridiculous amount of glitter – Buggy was clearly not amused.

 **Breaking**

The final straw came when Shanks came out of the shower with his hair and parts of his forehead _neon green_.

 **Just**

Roger and Rayleigh decided very practically with a toss of a coin who would enter which side of the battle.

 **Neutral**

Crocus gave the chaos on deck one glance and barricaded his infirmary.

 **Wasteland**

The boys ended up scrubbing paint-bombs off the main deck for a week.

 **Valiant**

They swore never to do it again.

 **Stupidity**

The resolution lasted a grand total of three days.

 **Waltz**

Some people liked to compare swordplay to a dance; and if Rayleigh's was a light-stepped waltz, Roger's was really more like a passionate flamenco.

 **Question**

"That's a nice boat you've got there, want to join my crew?"

 **Soliloquy**

"Join my crew, Rayleigh!"

 **Bane**

"Rayleigh~"

 **Near**

"Fine, fine, I'll join your crew," – and that was not the end, but the beginning.

 **Jousting**

Rayleigh wondered if there would ever come a day where he would win an argument against Roger's incomprehensible logic; in all honesty, he doubted it.

 **Smirk**

Whitebeard would always remember that daredevil of a captain by the huge smirk that split his face the first time they met and every time since; there were worse things to remember someone by.

 **Burning**

We need a doctor, Rayleigh said with an ashen face; Roger, delirious with fever, only mumbled in response.

 **Breathing**

Roger once tried to hide that he was having trouble breathing from Crocus; he found out that day just how terrifying the doctor could be.

 **Belief**

Whoever said that the captain was the highest authority on the ship had no idea what he was talking about – at the end of the day, it was obviously the doctor.

 **Defeat**

Crocus wasn't above seeking Rayleigh's help in getting Roger under control – the captain really stood no chance.

 **Worry**

Rayleigh worried, Crocus worried, even Shanks worried; they worried because they cared, and Roger understood that better than any other.

 **Jewel**

Roger's eyes shone like onyxes when talking about his three greatest loves – Rouge, their ship, and adventure.

 **Horizon**

There was nothing more beautiful than the vivid sunset over the sea; oh, except for his lovely Rouge.

 **Sojourn**

They never stayed long in Baterilla, but he always brought away the memory of her sweet voice and the waft of fragrance on the warm wind.

 **Weddings**

Rayleigh would never forget the precious moment that he had been the only witness to, when Roger and Rouge had exchanged rings and vows to love forever in a tiny deserted chapel in a sunlit forest clearing.

 **Balcony**

They were star-crossed lovers from the start; he could never have stayed; she could never have asked him to.

 **Birthday**

Roger only had one regret – that he wouldn't be able to stay for the birth of his child.

 **Sorrow**

The heavens cried with them that day.

 **Wishes**

All of them had a single wish, to return things to how they were in the old days – but it was a wish that couldn't be granted, because their most important Captain was gone.

 **Virtuous**

Roger would not call himself a good man.

 **Nuance**

Those who followed him would swear to the end of their lives that they could be no one better.

 **Victory**

Every member of the Roger Pirates remembered the first time their Captain had knocked Garp out cold with a well-aimed right hook.

 **Share**

Garp had joined them in their celebration afterwards, laughing all the way even with his rapidly darkening black eye.

 **Serenade**

Roger had never been able to keep a tune, but no one had the heart to tell him that.

 **Whiskey and rum**

The cooks always went after Roger whenever the alcohol went missing – they never believed that it was actually Rayleigh drinking all the whiskey, no matter how the captain tried to expose him.

 **Quirks**

Even Rayleigh had his quirks – one of those that Roger loved teasing him about was his stubborn refusal to eat anything that contained corn.

 **Bias**

Any person foolhardy enough to imply that Roger favored one of his boys over the other would soon acquire a battered body, a bleeding nose, and a very real terror to never even think of such a thing ever again.

 **Jester**

There were many days where Rayleigh was quite out of patience with Roger's antics; but there were many more where he acknowledged that his life wouldn't be anywhere as interesting without their madcap of a captain.

 **Quitting**

Rayleigh had once seriously thought about telling Roger, 'I've had enough of this life'; he realized the next morning that he would have regretted till the end of his days if he had really left.

 **Quarrel**

Everyone remembered the day Rayleigh stormed off the ship and didn't come back for three days; at midnight on the fourth day, Rayleigh tripped over Roger while coming up the gangplank, and when the crew woke up to the sound of his incensed grumbling they knew that everything was okay again.

 **Sordid**

It scared him sometimes, knowing the kind of things he would be willing to do for his Captain.

 **Whimsy**

The Roger Pirates lived everyday knowing that their Captain would come up with some new harebrained idea – and that they would follow him, even if it led them to hell.

 **Blessing**

Would it have been better, if they had never met; Never, Rouge had said; Never, all of them would say.

 **Natural**

Because Roger had wormed his way into some deep part of their soul and taken root there like he always did, and they wouldn't have it anyway else.


End file.
